Hell King
by S.L.S Light
Summary: What if Ichigo decided to stay in hell and rule it. What if there was a Queen hollow who wants to get him on her side and to kill the Soul Reapers, but in their past. Ichigo must follow her to save his friend or the future is done for. Sorry first story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Chapter One again! Sada Pazaki helped me edit it so now it's even better than before. Tell me if it's an improvement or not okay? Thanks for the advise.

I do not own any of the characters except but the Hollow Queen.

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo groaned at the news brought to him by one of his humongous Hell Guards. Apparently he was supposed to go into the past of soul society to stop some evil hallow lady who called herself the Hallow Queen.

"Hallow Queen. Ha! She wishes!"

He may have become the King of Hell for a short while but that place was just a drag and kind of creepy...so he had left. Yet, for some reason unknown to him, he still recieved messages from it telling he how things were doing. He was convinced that he had never known true frustration until his Guards started randomly appearing in his dreams, telling him how many souls entered Hell that day and how the tortures were going. Definitely not his preferred way to spend his nights.

However, since he was apparently the only Hell King available, he was the only one who could go into the past. He wasn't quite sure how it worked but he knew it had something to do with the fact that is was since Hell was past, present, and future thing; it had a consistent time line. Consistently creepy was more like it. There was no arguing with Hell Guards though...

Entering Hell as its king seemed nice enough. He received pleasant hellos from his guards and they were perfectly eager to direct him to the door that would take him to the past. They were so eager in fact, they took his arms and forcibly led him to the door, saying, "Go get her your majesty! She's a bitch who loves to come here and take stabs at us!"

Ichigo couldn't say he felt sorry for them as he was shoved through what looked like a smaller version of Hell's gate. For a brief moment he was surrounded by darkness and his ears popped painfully. He suddenly landed on his hands and knees, the force of which rattled his bones. Shakily standing, he noticed he was in a forest. A vaguely familiar forest...

Pulling his hood up and over his head, he tried to look dangerous. This place was familiar! It was like...soul society. Before it was completely trashed. Had there ever been a before?

After a moment of not seeing anyone in sight, he allowed himself to smile.

"Hey, this place isn't half bad," he walked up to a tree hugged it saying, "Ah, this place is so nice when it's not all ragged and torn apart by soul society's constant fighting!"

Hearing some voices behind him though, he quickly turned around shouting, "I'm not a tree hugger!" he braced himself for a potential fight but froze when he saw who the people were. They were all of the captains with their students and vice captains. Blushing awkwardly, he stood up straight, scratching the back of his head, "Hey there."

The captain commander took a step forward and stated, "Young man, what are you doing in Soul Reaper Forest? How did you get here?"

Ichigo continued scratching his head, trying to figure out what he could say without messing up the time line. Finally he sighed and said, "Actually, I got lost. I was following this big, mean, fat ass, hallow when she made a portal that somehow took me here. You know, one moment I'm in the human world, next thing I know I'm in this weird place. Uh, you called it Soul Reaper Forest right? Mind explaining what a soul reaper is?"

The head commander looked shocked and shouted with a choked voice, "Are you human?"

Ichigo sighed, "Duh! What else would I be? Well I'm not exactly normal but still I am a human," instantly a guy he thought he recognized as Urahara was suddenly in front of him, grabbing his arm and saying, "Amazing! He really is a human in a human body...though he does have high riestu."

Smiling tightly, Ichico pulled his arm out of the others grip and snorted, "Jeez, you act like I came here on purpose. Like I said before, I was following a hallow here."

Urahara crossed his arms, "Suuuure. Hey Kenpachi! What say you?"

A man, presumably Kenpachi, stepped forward and said, "The commander says you must come with us boy."

"I don't think so," Ichico turned and started walking away. The man behind him called after him, "Wait! Where are you going?"

He sighed in frustration, "After the hallow of course! I can't hang around-!"

In a flash he was suddenly being crushed by something wrapped around him. He heard a female chuckle and guessed it was the Hallow Queen. She lightly giggled before hissing, "Why Ichigo, I would never have thought you liked me enough to come to another world for me. Amazing!"

Angered at being caught off guard so easily, he spat out, "You bitch! Let go of me or I will tear you to shreds!" He tried to activate his power over Hell's chains, but she was somehow using her spiritual pressure and strength to temporally keep him from doing so.

She laughed, "Oh, you know just how to flatter me Ichigo! You should just join me and help me destroy these soul reapers. You don't know them right?" she purred into his ear, "So you should feel nothing in hurting them correct?"

She certainly guts, he had to give her that. How did she know who he was though? His identity was supposed to be a secret. He tried to jerk away from her with a snarl, "I would never serve you hallow!"

"Ah Ichigo," she lightly tusked, "We all know that you crave to kill just as much as I love to kill. No need to hide it from me. Come now, release your hallow side. Or even your hellish side! Don't you crave to devour them all?"

Suddenly a syringe appeared, filled with a purple liquid. He tried to jerk away again and saw Azien's eyes widen in horror. Azien shouted, "Stop her from using that on him!" and Ichigo frantically began to struggle; whatever this stuff was, it had to be bad!

She only laughed, injecting the needle right into his throat. He went limp and she let him fall to the ground while he tried to contain his dark side. Stepping away from him, she said to the soul reapers, "Good luck my pretties! If you're lucky, he just might restrain himself!"

She vanished in a flash of light. Ichigo felt himself go cold as he slowly sat up covering the wound on his throat. His breathing coming in gasps, he snarled when he saw the other beings approaching him, "Keep away from me! I don't- no, it hurts...I already fought this once, I refuse to be turned again!"

He looked to see a young little healer boy run up to him. One of the other soul reapers shouted for the boy to stop but he ignored them. With an expression of childlike innocence, he asked, "What did she do to you? She said your name is Ichigo, right?"

Ichigo winced at the pain, "She's forcing me to become the apocalypse...uh, it's a form of mine that can even destroy Hell," he gasped out a chuckle, "I would know since I'm the king of Hell."

The boy blinked and tried to help him stand up, but the moment he got to his feet, the world around him spun and everything went black.

Hanataro


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two that is edited by Sada Pazaki and I. Please review when you are done! Hope you enjoy the story and who do you want Ichigo to be with. I don't do slash, yuri, lemons, limes, or rated M.

Chapter Two

When Ichigo woke up he saw that he was imprisoned in the tower that Rukia was sealed in first time he had come to soul society. Ichigo sighed and tried to move his arms only to find that he was chained to the wall. Irritated, he figured he would have to wait for someone to come and see him. He hoped it was soon; he needed to know what had happened after the Hallow Queen had injected him with Azien's elixir. He just had to know if he hurt anyone.

It seemed like forever till someone opened the door. Ichigo's head lifted with interest as the head commander and his vice walked in. The old man walked up to him, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Young man, I must tell you that you were hard to seal. You injured two vice captains and one captain; we were lucky that Hanataro was able to calm you. Though the stunt he pulled was downright idiotic, jumping in front of you and begging you not to hurt anyone else like that. However, that is not why I am here," straightening, the head commander shouted, "You are a powerful and dangerous individual from Hell! Why are you here?"

Ichigo ignored his question. He was trying to figure out how he could have done so much damage; he had never managed to inured that many people before.

The head commander continue on in his normal, disapproving tone, "You did say that you where the Hell King so there's no point playing dumb with me. Do you have proof why Hell, that has always had a mind of it's own, suddenly have a King?" Ichigo made a face, wishing he had kept his mouth shut about that. However there was always the fact that their minds would all be erased later...but he would still have to deal with them now.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he decided to tell them, "I've been Hell King for a couple of years actually. Ever since some powerful Hell soul escaped and kidnapped my little sister. I had to fight him to get her back but he was too strong for me and when I resisted my dark side Hell gave me power and made me king. I went home afterwords but then I realized that Hell had made me its master and I was apart of it so..." he shrugged, "Yeah, I'm the king of Hell."

The head commander looked at Ichigo in disgust and said, "Tell me why I should not kill an abomination like you right now! And how can you even suggest that we help you?"

Ichigo sighed glumly to himself; the commander didn't seem to his opinion of him even when he didn't know his past. Sighing again, he said, "You should help me because I am the only one who can kill that hollow bitch. Secondly, if you kill me, the gates of Hell will open and my guards will get their revenge on you," he crossed his arms smugly, "You know, because they love my awesomeness."

Anger flashed across the face of the head commander but the chains that held Ichigo broke and he said in a calm, but deadly voice, "Fine. We will help you. If you betray us though, I will kill you no matter what happens to me Ichigo."

Ichigo got off the ground and said with a smirk, "I would never do that old man. If there is one thing you should know anout me, it's that I'm always loyal."

The head commander nodded at Ichigo and started to walk out the door. Ichigo followed him, looking around at the surrounding white buildings and distanced forest. He dicided that he liked it here. It had a...peaceful aura around it. When the head commander walked to Kuchiki manor, Ichigo asked, "Where are we going head commander?"

He replied, "You are to stay with the Kuchiki family while you're here. They will keep an eye on you, specially vice captain Kuchiki, Byakuya of squad six."

"Great," Ichigo quietly muttered, "The one guy I really, really hate and I have to stay with him."

"What was that?" the commander snapped and he quickly said, "I will stay with them as long as I can use two of my Hell slaves to guard me," he smirked, thinking about two of his favorite past enemies. The head commander thought for a minute as stopped at the entrance of the manor.

"I will allow this if you sign a contract saying that they will not cause trouble in Soul Society." Ichigo smiled, knowing Aizen was going to hate him when he saw who the Hell slaves were, "We have a deal. Wait here for a moment. Oh, unless you want to go to hell?"

The frown on the head commander face's was an obvious no. Insolently waving at him, Ichigo commanded the appearance of the gate of Hell and walked through it. When he entered Hell he traveled down to the deepest parts of Hell where he approached two skeletons. Waving his hand, he said, "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, it is your time to prove yourselves worthy of getting out Hell."

The two skeletons began squirming as flesh bloomed on their barren forms until they stood in front of Ichigo as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was the first to speak, "Finally! What took you so long you dumbass! You know what I had to go through down here? A LOT of pain!"

Ulquiorra simply stated, "What will you have us do Ichigo?"

Ichigo just laughed, "The looks on your faces are hilarious."

Grimmjow growled threateningly at Ichigo while Ulquiorra just sighed and had his normal bored look on his face.

After Ichigo stopped laughing, he said, "I'm here to get you guys to help me destroy the bitch who thinks she's the hollow queen. She is in the past and trying to destroy the time line though which won't be good for any of us of course. Your job is to help and guard me from others because I am not allowed to show too much of my power, got it?"

They both nodded and Ichigo walked to the small version of Hells gate with them close behind. When they arrived back where the head commander was, the old man looked like he was about to attack them when he saw that both had hollow mask. Ichigo was quick to stop him, saying, "These are my guards! They won't harm you without my say so, so don't forget the contract old man."

The head commander snapped, "Why do you want hollow guards? It is only going to cause problems here! What are you thinking boy?"

Grimmjow growled and stepped forward as though he wanted to hit the old geezer for showing such disrespect for the only MAN that had his respect, but Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Ulquiorra just glared.

In a calm voice, Ichigo said, "I trust them with my life and with soul society safety. Don't judge them just because they have hollow masks."

Grimmjow looked shocked that Ichigo would say that he trusted them, even the emotionless face of Ulquiorra showed slight shock. The head commander just nodded, but he was still angry with himself that he had not thought to ask who the guards were before Ichigo brought them here.

They walked into the manor and into an almost empty room that only had a table and weird pillow things to sit on. Grimmjow sat down first and Ichigo followed while Ulquiorra stood behind him. Kuchiki, Ginrei the sixth captain and his grandson Kuchiki, Byakuya came into the room. Ginrei had a unreadable look on his face. Byakuya just looked like a youth-like version of his grandfather's look on his face. Ginrei then said, "Why, my old friend, have you brought these young ones here?"

The head commander said, "Well my friend, I would like you to meet the king of Hell, Ichigo, along with his two guards. I ask that your family will keep an eye on them."

Ginrei's eyes had widened slightly in shock but any expression he had ended as quickly as it came. Byakuya's shock lasted longer and faded away slowly. Ginrei now seemed to be suspiciously watching Ichigo's every move.

Ichigo eventually tired of the awkward silence and said, "Hi. It is a pleasure to meet the famous sixth captain and high noblemen Kuchiki, Ginrei. I will be at your disposal, as will Hell be, until the hollow queen is destroyed," he did a slight bow and then watched the emotion that was on the two Kuchiki's faces. Ginrei had a interested look on his face and Byakuya had a proud look, probably thinking it was a honor that the king of Hell acknowledged his grandfather with such high respect.

Ginrei nodded at Ichigo and then said, "I will watch over you Ichigo and we will work together to get this hollow queen before it gets out of hand. Also, you will have Byakuya, my vice captain, with you at all times."

Ichigo felt like grumbling something sarcastic like, "Great, this is going to be so much fun that my insides are exploding," but he managed to restrain himself.

Grimmjow fell to the ground laughing and shouting, "Oh! This is the BEST day of my life highness! I get to see you be miserable! Ha! Serves you right since you put me in Hell!"

Ichigo glared and the three soul reapers looked very confused to why this lower being was laughing at it's king. Rolling his eyes, hit Grimmjow over the head and said, "Shut up or I'll put you in Hell to be tortured forever Grimmjow! And I doubt you want that."

The head commander was looking at Ichigo with a tired look that plainly said, "It's only been five minutes and you're already causing trouble."

He then said, "You have an enemy as a guard since you were the one to kill him and you trust him with your life?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow both burst out laughing and Ulquiorra was smirking. Since Ichigo couldn't stop laughing, Ulquiorra stated, "Hell can sometimes change a person after being in it long enough. Besides, Ichigo killed both of us, not just that idiot."

Grimmjow stopped laughing and glared at Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra just stared back.

Ginrei watched them with interest, "I think we should all get something to eat and then go to bed."

Ichigo stared at him for he expected Ginrei to be more like Byakuya, but he had more of a calm aura around him which seemed to work on everyone around him. He also seemed to be more wise than the head commander.

Ichigo said, " Sure, why not? I think I like you already Ginrei. You're a man after my own heart."

Grimmjow started smirking again because most days it seemed that Ichigo didn't have a heart. Ginrei just nodded and walked out of the room with everyone following. Ichigo noticed that Byakuya was not saying much. Was it because his wife had recently died or was she still alive and very sick at this time?

Ichigo was about to ask when Byakuya looked at him and said, "If you are the Hell king, you are very powerful right?"

Shrugging, Ichigo said in reply, "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask Byakuya?"

Byakuya looked at him and seemed to be thinking about his reply. After a little while Byakuya said, "Can you cure any illness or stop someone from dying?"

Ichigo suddenly knew where this was going: Byakuya wanted him to save his wife. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how him saving her would effect the future. Would it even matter? He didn't think there would be much different except for Byakuya being happier.

"Yes, I can cure anything. The price for me to save ones life would cost me though."

Byakuya looked at him, " What is the cost Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at him and silently began debating whether or not he should tell him anything because chances were he wouldn't like what he was going to say.

Ichigo sighed, "I would have to take the person I saved to Hell when they died. You know, to be my servant for eternity. Unless someone was willing to take their place and that almost never happens." Byakuya looked angry as various thoughts conflicted in his eyes but then he said, "I want you to save my wife and I will gladly take her place in Hell. Please save her."

Ichigo never thought Byakuya would ever say please to him and he had such a desperate look Ichigo couldn't say no. Nodding, he said he would do it later that night after everyone was asleep.


End file.
